You Can't Hurry Love - Redone
by THeCHaRCoaLiNPaCHi
Summary: Juan is tired of having his heart broken. His Charmander, Juliana, may be all he needs to mend it. Rated M for M Human OC/F Charmander lemon. Involves a bit of pawplay and stuff, so don't read it if it doesn't Floatzel your boaztel.


I liked this story a lot so I went ahead and fixed it up a bit. By "fixed it up" I mean I spell-checked it better and stuff. I also added a little pawplay.

I do not own Charmander nor do I own Pokemon. They are registered trademarks of Nintendo and Game Freak and I am using them without permission.

And blah blah blah enjoy.

There sat the young man, on the beach by a small seaside community. The moon was out, full in all her glory. He lay himself down to observe the moon and stars better, shining in the sky like a million tiny flashlights in the dark. The moon was bright yet pale, but broad - and its vibrancy was even more appealing than that of the stars.

The sand was soft against his lightly tanned skin, some of it even seeping through his red shirt and blue jeans, but he didn't care. The grains caressed his body in an immensely relaxing way. As he listened to the soothing sounds of the ocean, he closed his eyes. The waves pounded, alternating between heavy crashes and soft ebbs, which complimented the smell of salt and clean air wafting around him, nearly untouched by pollution and people.

The world around him was silent, save for the sounds of the ocean. Despite that, he found it rather difficult to fall asleep here. His mind was racing with thoughts of heartbreak and sadness. He had just come out of an awful date with yet another pretty girl lacking substance. At least on the island, women were quite conceited and only preferred guys with looks or money.

It was a reoccurring event. He would convince a pretty girl to go out to dinner with him, and then it would turn out the date was part of some jealousy plot, which inevitably ended up with him either getting beat up by a bitter ex-boyfriend or left with a huge check. In short, he was essentially a pawn. That's all women saw him as.

He knew he didn't deserve this bullshit, not one bit of it. He was a good guy, he wasn't some druggie or a deadbeat. He went to school and did very well there. He had a great future ahead of him in fact.

The question was whether or not he'd end up sharing it with someone special.

"Why is it that out of all the guys in the world, I have to be the one that sucks so much with women?" He asked himself aloud. The ocean, though loud and always eager to speak, did not reply in the slightest.

He returned to his house an hour later, using his key to unlock it. It clicked, and he walked in, closing the door behind himself. Right as he walked in the smell of food struck his nostrils. His mother was in the kitchen busy making a meal like every Saturday night.

"Hi, honey. How was the date?" His mother asked.

"Uh… fine, mom. Dad home yet?"

"He just called. He's on his way here."

"Ok, cool."

He sat down at the counter to watch his mother cook. He was a pretty good cook himself, but his mother's cooking was the best in town. Tonight she was making fried chicken and macaroni and cheese, his favorites.

As soon as he caught her eye, he knew exactly what she was going to say, His mind raced, attempting to synthesize an alternate topic of discussion to avoid talking about the bad date. She beat him to the punch. "So, Carmen..."

He winced. "Uh, she was no good." His mother stopped stoking the chicken and gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, honey... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, mom. She wasn't that pretty anyway."

"Oh… _mi hijo_…"

He sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'll never find someone to be happy with."

His mother patted his shoulder. "Don't say that. I'm sure you'll find that special someone eventually," She reassured, "Besides, you're only 17. You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"You're right... heck, I might've already met her and just not know it _is_ her yet," he said happily. Just then the front door opened once more to reveal a slightly burly man, with just a hint of white tinging his brown beard, thick beard. He stepped forward and coughed into the sleeve of his thin gray sweater, then he cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey, Dad." The young man greeted.

"Hey, Juan." He said to the young man. "How was your day, _amor_?" he called to Juan's mother.

"Fine. Sit down, dinner's ready."

Juan's father grumbled, but walked to the table and sat down anyway.

"Dad?" Juan asked, sitting down at the table with his father.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, how many girls were you with before you married Mom?"

"Lots of 'em. At the college they called me 'The Master' just because I was so good at getting dates."

"What made you pick Mom specifically?"

"Well you see, Juan, I met some pretty beautiful girls before your mom. Don't get me wrong... I screwed a lot of chicks in my day."

Juan's mother shot his father an angry look, but resumed cooking.

"Damn..."

"But your mom had something far beyond looks. She had amazing qualities."

"Qualities?"

"She's the most loving, caring woman I've ever met. She's also a damn good cook. Damn good. And best of all, she never criticizes me. She supports me through every decision I make. I love her a lot, Juan. That's why we've been together for over 21 years."

Juan's mother was smiling as she cooked, starting to hum a catchy little tune now.

Juan chuckled. "A girl with qualities?"

His father smiled at him and said, "Yep. Just look for a girl with good qualities. Don't base it all on looks. The pretty ones are almost always taken, and they pick assholes. We tend to pick the more attractive mates, just like pokemon do. But we mate for life, unlike some pokemon, so it's better to pick someone you'll always love rather than a good fuck just for today. "

Juan's father popped open a beer and took a swig just as his mother walked in, carrying food and grinning widely. "Eat up, there's plenty.

And eat they did.

After dinner, Juan headed up to his room to hang out before bed. He thought long and hard about what his father said. _A girl with qualities…_ He opened the door to his bedroom, where a Charmander lay on his bed, sleeping and clutching a crumpled piece of paper in its hands

"Juliana?"

The small pokemon's eyes snapped open, and she quickly darted over to greet her master. Juan chuckled as the lizard scaled his body and began to plant warm, wet kisses all over his face.

"I see someone's been missing me!" Juan laughed. When Juliana finished her display of affection, he turned his attention to the crumpled piece of paper that she was holding. He picked it up off the ground, but it was quickly intercepted by a very red-cheeked Charmander.

"Char!" Juliana cried, still quite embarrassed.

"Sorry! You don't have to show it to me if you don't want to."

Juan eventually forgot about the paper after playing with Juliana for an hour. After that, he quickly fell asleep. Juliana, still awake, thought over her current relationship with Juan.

For four long years, she had been hopelessly in love with Juan. Everything about him was perfect to her: His gentleness, his kindness, and even his body, despite his slight pudginess.

He received her as a gift when he was 10 as a birthday present. Initially, she hated everything about him, and never wanted to play with him, despite how much he would ask. She soon began to notice that none of the other boys or pokemon would play with him, and he spent most of his time inside. In pity and sympathy, she decided to give him a chance. Over those first three years, he won her over with his kindness and intelligence, which was what she admired most about him. That was all it took for her to realize that she loved him - more than just as family.

To her, he looked like a seraph sent from the heavens as he slept. Tears welled up in her eyes. The paper he had attempted to read earlier was a love letter. The language barrier prevented him from understanding her, but she could read quite well. She would spend many hours every day practicing her calligraphy, if it could even be called that. Most of her practice papers looked like a mini-tornado had gone over somebody else's good handwriting. But either way she practiced, hoping her simple message would register with him should she share it. _I love you…_

_What a load of crap_, She thought, _Like he'd ever love a pokemon_...

It killed her to see all of the pain he went through on a regular basis to please those unworthy harlots he dated. Nearly every day he would return home a depressed, moody mess. She wanted to be his. She knew what he wanted. All he wanted was somebody to truly love him. She could do that for him. _Why can't he see it? I love him so much it fucking hurts…_

She straightened the crumpled piece of paper, looking the characters over.

Chicken scratch. It was barely readable, and even if he could read it, he would surely think that she was some lunatic, since people and pokemon rarely established romantic relationships. Many humans thought it was wrong.

In the dim moonlight, she read the paper like she'd been practicing for many long, hard years now. _I... love... you._

Tears welled up in her eyes again, and she buried her face in her pillow, sobbing. She was so stupid. Why would he ever love a-

"Juliana?"

She was snapped out of her by Juan's gentle, sweet voice. A voice that comforted her when she was scared and praised her when she did well.

He was looking at the paper, eyes bright with curiosity. "Are you going to show me what that paper says now?" Her heart beat faster as soon as the words hit her ears. This was her chance! She could finally tell him how she felt! She only hoped he would understand.

Nodding, she handed him the piece of paper and turned the bedside lamp on. She then sat next to him, waiting silently, biting her lip in anticipation. Juan's eyes scanned the page, attempting to decipher the strange characters scrawled on it. At first glance, he'd assumed them to be illegible, but after a closer look, he was able to make out a few of the shapes.

"I..." He read aloud, then he looked at her for assurance. She nodded. He continued, but found it harder to read the second word, it being made up of four strange characters. This is how she wrote? After a hard thought, he realized that the second word was "love."

"Is-is it 'love'?" He asked, still unsure of what it was. She leapt up and nodded vigorously. He continued, his heart beating faster and his mind racing. What could she be trying to say?

"Y!" he shouted, nearly bursting from the pressure. Sweat beads flew in a few directions as she nodded again, her tail smacking against his flame-retardant bed sheets, leaving light burn marks from the tip.

"You!" he cried out, sweat glistening on his forehead. She stopped shaking, blushing as the three simple words came together in his head.

"I... love you?"

The lizard pokemon blushed hard, nodding. She was mortified and ashamed. He was still in shock, and didn't know exactly what to say. In denial, Juan smiled and thought that this must be some platonic gesture from her to him, like a sister to a brother.

"Oh girl, I love you, too!" He said hugging Juliana. She angrily released herself from this faux embrace. She huffed, almost enraged at his lack of comprehension. He was the smartest person she knew! How could he not pick up on the obvious signs? Feeling angry and mortified, she grabbed both sides of his head, pulled his face to level with her's, and pressed her lips against his.

It was then that it all started making sense to Juan. All the kisses and her clinginess, and her apparent dislike of every girl he brought home. She loved him, and he had been neglecting her.

He eased into the kiss. He didn't know why, but he felt the same way about her. He would often think of her when he was alone - mostly her cute little bottom and sometimes her adorable feet. She was the only girl who was ever attracted to him. That was special enough, wasn't it? It didn't matter if others thought it was wrong. It felt right to them, so it was okay, right?

The awkward kiss continued for a little while, made strange by the fact that she had a snout and he didn't. They eventually broke the kiss, a thin strand of human and Pokemon drool connecting their lips. Their cheeks were flushed, and they were panting...

"Juliana?"

"Char?"

"I love you, too..."

Juliana blushed even harder and giggled. Finally, finally he knew how she felt, and it was even better that he felt the exact same way. She ran her claws through his charcoal-black hair, and he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tenderly. They stayed like this for a few seconds.

Juan then lay her down against the bed, his hands circling her belly. He rubbed this spot gently, since she really liked to be touched there. She relaxed against his touch, stretching. She sighed in contentment.

Her eyes popped open as she felt a stirring down below. She peered below and gasped as she saw that her crotch was red and soaked. He noticed her sudden hesitation, and moved his hand just a little bit lower to see if something was wrong. He received a moan as his compensation, and then it was clear to him.

He stopped rubbing and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. Turning his attention back to her slit, he saw a slight shine in the moonlight. Wanton eyes, wet crotch... she was definitely horny.

"You... you want me?" he asked. Juliana nodded, her eyes almost pleading. He wanted her too. "O-okay..."

His hand drifted down to her crotch, gently cupping it to feel. As one would expect from a fire-type pokemon, it was hot. Nervously, he rubbed against her outer lips with his middle and ring fingers, allowing for her to relax as she experienced these new sensations. He massaged against her folds as gently as possible; She was young and he didn't want to hurt her.

Juliana was lost in pleasure. She moaned quietly as he massaged her folds, feeling juices start to well up there. Amazing sensations traveled throughout all her limbs. This was much better than a belly rub!

Juices from her cunt began to increase in flow, allowing for pheromones and the scent of fresh grapefruit to waft all around the room. His mouth began to water.

He rubbed her folds faster, brushing against her clit in blind lust. The moans increased in volume until she cried out, shuddering as warm, sweet cum soaked his hand.

Coming down from her orgasm, she breathed softly. "Did you like that?" He asked, curious about his actions. She nodded, cooing happily. Juliana panted softly, her chest and belly rising and falling slowly. He licked at his fingers, a sweet and tangy flavor intermingling with the natural salty taste of skin. The tent in his pants throbbed, and Juan realized that Juliana was staring at him, almost hungrily. He undid his jeans, pulling them down and kicking them off. His boxers had a slight parting at the flaps, revealing the tip of his erect member. She squealed as he pulled his boxers down, and kicking them off as well. When he crawled towards her, she held her cute clawed feet in front of him, which he tickled softly. He stared at them as she giggled cutely, noting their proximity to her dripping cunt. For some reason, just looking at her cute feet was enough to set him off, and his member jumped hard, almost as if it was saying, _just put me in between them already!_

He looked up at her, asking, "C-can I… play with your feet, please?" His member jumped a bit as he waited for a response. Juliana tilted her head in slight confusion, a little perplexed at his request but not at all turned off. In fact, it sounded… hot. She grinned and wiggled her cute feet at him, her eyes half-lidded. He bit his lip, wrapping her feet around his member, her soft and scaly soles feeling absolutely divine against his tender, sensitive flesh. She caught on rather quickly, applying pressure and rubbing along his cock. She drooled a bit at the sight of his manhood, foreskin stretching and pre-cum beading up at the tip. She worked his cock faster, loving how he panted and moaned loudly every time she brought her feet down. He grabbed her feet and began to thrust against them, and she squealed in excitement when his hot cum shot all over her, streaking across her feet and tummy. He stopped thrusting after a few short seconds and panted happily, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"That was awesome!" He exclaimed, making Juliana blush a little, giving him a small smile. The fire was back, however, and she could barely stand to wait any longer. She squeaked impatiently, spreading her legs apart for him. Though he was a bit dazed, he knew exactly what to do next and bent over to turn his focus to her sex. Her pussy emitted a sweet, citrusy scent that was extremely intoxicating. The moonlight shimmered on her pussy, wet and hot. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He took a big whiff of her warm, tender and soaked pussy, just begging to be licked. He salivated, hoping it tasted as good as it smelled. Readying his tongue, he took a long, soft lick of her pussy, making her shiver at the touch. He tasted some of the juices, which had a tangy, fresh taste, with a slight heat. He decided that it was quite good, so he licked several more times, receiving loud, feral cries as his compensation.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, body quivering as intense sensations wracked her all over. She loved the way his tongue explored her, brushing occasionally against her sensitive clit, but mostly dipping deep inside her to taste her depths. She clawed at his skin, leaving some light scratches. Through clouded eyes she saw his cock, jumping insanely as he worked her pussy, precum drooling out of the tip. She drooled herself, gripping the base of his cock, closing her mouth around his member and beginning to suck.

She definitely noticed the load groan from him as the hot insides of her mouth spread all around his dick. A lightly salty, somewhat bitter taste filled her mouth, but she loved it and couldn't get enough of it. She attacked his dick with rapid tonguing and hard sucking, but she worried that she was not doing a good enough job, considering her size and experience. She stopped, feeling unconfident. She instantly received reassurance.

"Don't stop. You're really good at that!" he panted. Reinvigorated, she went back to work, more motivated than before.

The two continued their respective tonguing, the moans escalating in volume. Juan worked he well, turning his attention to her sensitive clit. This in turn made her focus on the tip of his member, swirling her tongue around it. Almost immediately, Juliana's mouth filled with the pheromone-laden semen, which leaked out of the corners of her mouth, too small to hold it all. At the same time, her juices splashed all over him like hot shower water, filling his mouth with the hot, tangy cum.

It ended up soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. This was the best thing he'd ever felt in his entire life. He sighed as he allowed the afterglow to wash over him. Juliana sat up, panting softly. She was just as happy as he was.

They both knew what to do next. Picking her up he lined his cock up with her slit. He was terrified and nervous that it wouldn't fit at all and that it would hurt her. She was afraid, too, knowing there would be twice as much pain considering his size. She prayed to Arceus that her body could take him in. It had to - it just had to.

"A-are you ready?" Juan stammered, shaking and sweating hard.

"Ch-char." Juliana replied nervously.

She hesitated, hoping that this wouldn't hurt as bad as she knew it would. She took a breath as he pulled her down, a fleshy, wet sound in the silence as her lips parted. She winced, it was already quite painful, and the pain only escalated as she eased down further. She opened her eyes to see her progress, and to her delight she found that she already managed half of his member! Motivated, she fought through the pain and gritted her teeth.

Finally, his member hilted her, both of them sighing in relief. _Now the real fun can begin_, She thought. She began to rise and fall atop his dick, feeling the excruciating pain increase as it rubbed all her insides. Confident that the pain would end soon, she humped faster, watching his dick disappear and pull out of her pussy with clouded eyes.

As the pace increased, so did the moans. The pain was all gone now, and what was left was mindless pleasure. He continued his work, holding onto her thighs as he lifted and dropped her atop his member, wet slaps and moans filling the room. The moonlight revealed their joined flesh, dripping with human and Charmander cum.

"Oh, Arceus, girl..." Juan groaned mindlessly, consumed by pleasure.

"Chaaarrrr..." Juliana growled lustily.

For a while, the sex continued, the pair joined in a harmony of moans with only the sounds of the sea outside to accompany them. His parents were outside, holding each other and sitting in the sand as Juan was earlier, completely oblivious to what was going on inside.

Juan felt it first - a strange tingling feeling beginning to overtake his entire member and then his whole lower body. Juliana snarled, feeling it coming as well, hips burning as she bucked back against him. The two fucked faster, eager to reach their orgasms, ready to complete the experience.

"Oh god, girl! I'm- I'm gonna cum!" he cried, feeling his member quake, ready to blow.

"CHAR!" The Charmander cried, juices splashing all over his crotch. The heat and tightness of her pussy was too much- it forced him to cum.

"ARGH!" He growled as he fired shot after shot of his seed into her pussy, moaning with every one. The tightness of her flower milked him dry, and eventually, it was all over.

Exhausted, Juan and Juliana eased into their bed, giggling and holding each other in the afterglow. He pulled her into a deep embrace and kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss, rubbing his cheek with a small hand. A bit later they sat up and simply talked. At first it was about simple things, like how much they loved each other, but then the conversation turned to how Juan's parents would react to him having a relationship with Juliana. He honestly wanted to tell them, despite what they might think. But then he thought back to what his father said.

"Hmm... well," The boy thought aloud, "I think my dad would kind of understand, at least." He glanced at her, noticing she was still quite unsure and confused.

"My father told me to find a girl with qualities." He said, smiling.

"Char?" She asked, "_Qualities?_"

"Yeah," He responded. "He told me all I need is a girl with great qualities."

"Char-char char?" She asked, "_What qualities do I have?_"

He understood her perfectly. "Well, you love me. That's the most important quality of all."

She smiled and kissed him. _You're such a dork…_

The sounds of the ocean accompanied them in their dreams, and they held each other through the night, dreaming of each other, ecstatic for the endless possibilities of tomorrow.


End file.
